battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
F4U Corsair
The F4U Corsair was an American carrier-capable fighter plane designed by Vought in the late 1930s and early 1940s. It saw much use during World War II, where it was primarily used as a carrier-based fighter in the Pacific, and in the Korean War. Battlefield 1942 The Corsair is a vehicle featured in Battlefield 1942 and is the United States Marine Corps' main fighter aircraft. It has space for one player, who pilots the aircraft. It has two weapons available, its machine guns with 900 rounds of ammunition, and single bombs, with 15 units available. It spawns along with the SBD on the Enterprise, and on many air bases. It is replaced by the P-51 Mustang on European maps. As with other fighter aircraft, the Corsair's role is mostly to support ground troops and to hunt and destroy enemy fighters and bombers. Its machine guns are very effective against lighter targets, such as aircraft and cars, and its single bomb can aid greatly in destroying enemy armor. A bomb is also efficient against emplacements, as a single well-placed bomb can destroy any anti-aircraft gun, defgun or heavy machine gun position. However, it is relatively weak against large ships, and players should opt for the SBD if they wish to sink an enemy vessel. The Corsair is especially fast and maneuverable, which ]] makes it the optimal choice for dogfighting. The Corsair's prime weakness is its weak armor. Anti-aircraft guns rip through it in just a few shots. The Corsair requires a certain degree of skill to use effectively. It is a direct equivalent to the Imperial Japanese Navy's A6M Zero and the Wehrmacht's Bf 109. Appearances *Coral Sea *Guadalcanal *Invasion of the Philippines *Iwo Jima *Midway *Wake Island Gallery Corsair.front side.BF1942.png|Front side Corsair.right side.BF1942.png|Right side Corsair.back side.BF1942.png|Rear side Corsair.left side.BF1942.png|Left side Corsair.Cockpit.BF1942.png|Cockpit Corsair.3rd person front.BF1942.png|Third person front view Corsair.3rd person rear.BF1942.png|Third person rear view BF1942_CORSAIR_AND_ENTERPRISE.PNG|A Corsair in flight over the USS Enterprise BF1942_CORSAIR_FIRES_ON_VAL.PNG|A Corsair fires on a Japanese dive bomber BF1942_CORSAIR_AND_ZERO.PNG|A Corsair flies by an A6M Zero in combat Battlefield 1943 The Vought F4U Corsair is a vehicle featured in Battlefield 1943. It spawns regularly at USMC aircraft carriers and bases and the "Airfield" flags of Wake Island and Iwo Jima and the "Village" flag of Guadalcanal if the USMC captures them beforehand. Its armament consists of four .50 cal rapid-firing heavy machine guns and bombs effective for dive bombing enemy targets. Its low maneuverability and high speed can make it difficult to use and make chances to attack very short. It is extremely vulnerable to enemy fighters and 40mm Bofors. The Corsair's landing gear comes out at low speeds, but it is very difficult to land, so most players prefer to attempt crashing into an enemy and jumping out at the last second or simply parachuting out. However, pilots can repair their damaged Corsairs, mid-flight, by gliding just above a friendly airstrip or carrier. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Corsair makes a very brief appearance in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 in the opening mission, Operation Aurora, when a Japanese convoy is obliterated by bombs from a trio of Corsairs. Corsairs are seen later in the level. In particular, during the car chase scene, and prior to entering the sub pens, Corsairs are seen bombing Japanese positions and buildings, and several crash on the road. The Corsair is never usable by the player. BFBC2 Corsair.png|A Corsair flies over the airfield in Operation Aurora. BC2 Corsair1.jpg BC2 Corsair2.jpg Battlefield V The Corsair F4U is a vehicle set to be featured in Battlefield V, introduced in the Tides of War chapter, War In The Pacific. It was first seen in a teaser for the chapter. The aircraft is the USA's equivalent of the Japanese Zero, and comes in two variants - the F4U-1A and F4U-1C. The aircraft also appears as part of scripted setpieces on the Pacific maps, performing flyovers and off-map bombing runs on Iwo Jima and Solomon Islands. F4U-1A The Corsair F4U-1A is the fighter variant of the F4U. Its specialisations include formidable improvements to performance, that allows the aircraft to climb higher, turn tighter and generally maneuver better in air-to-air engagements. Armed with dual .30cal MGs and 20mm Cannons by default, either arm can be improved with more guns for additional damage. The aircraft also carries iron bombs of a variety of capacities, including Incendiary Bombs for aerial denial duties. BF5 F4U Corsair Promotional.jpg|Promotional Image of the F4U-1A BFV F4U Corsair Okinawa Promotional.jpg|Promotional Image - Okinawa Skin BFV F4U Corsair Bikini Atoll Promotional.jpg|Promotional Image - Bikini Atoll Screenshot (2674).png|The F4U-1A in game with High Altitude Propellor specialization F4U-1C The Corsair F4U-1C is the bomber variant of the F4U, armed with forward-firing rockets of varying calibres and equipped with specialisations to increase durability and thus survivability during ground attacks. Outfitted with four .50cals machine guns, players can increase strafing potential with additional 20mm cannons, or leave their secondary weapon slot open for the Manual Superchargers which allows for emergency war speed capabilities at the risk of overheating. The 1C can also perform support duties including dropping supplies, a spawn point, or by gathering intelligence through forward-facing Spotting Scopes. The Rockets themselves can be replaced by a unique Glide Bomb that can travel much farther before striking a target. Gallery BF5 F4U Corsair Trailer.png|The F4U-1C Corsair as it appears in the Battlefield V – War in the Pacific Official Trailer. BF5 F4U Corsair Trailer 02.png BF5 F4U Corsair Trailer 03.png Trivia Battlefield V *The "Bikini Atoll" skin for the Corsair is based on the paint scheme of F6F Hellcat instrument drones used during the Bikini Atoll atomic bomb tests.﻿ Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1942 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1943 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Fixed-wing Aircraft Category:Vehicles of Battlefield V Category:Battlefield V: War In The Pacific